Kagome's Love
by Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate
Summary: After Sesshomaru rapes Kagome, She has to deal with the fact that she's pregnant, and she's mated to him. When you throw Naraku into the fray, what could the outcome be? InuKag several limes
1. Prologue: Mate? What!

Chapter #1 Mate? What!

Disclaimer: is there some misunderstanding here? I'm NOT Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked. "HELP ME!" She kicked at the demon in front of her, who dodged it easily. "My little brother won't be coming to save you." Sesshomaru smiled evilly. "I knocked him out myself!" He pointed a clawed finger at the ningen girl. "You, my dear, are staying here!" She glared at the amber eyes that resembled InuYasha's. "Why am I here anyway?" she asked, finally calming down. 

"You'll see in due time…" He said as Jaken and Rin entered the chamber. " Rin chan, Get Kagome decent attire." He said coldly to the small girl. " Hai!" With that Rin marched off and came back with a kimono with sakura flower petals all over it.

" Well get out!" Kagome said, pointing toward the door. Rin and Jaken exited quick enough, but Sesshomaru stayed.

"What's taking you? Leave! I have to change into this ridiculous kimono so LEAVE!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "But why would I leave my mate?"

Kagome stared at him in shock. "N-Nani?... Mate….?AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She yelled, dropping the yukata on the floor.

"you bear my child and my mark." Sesshomaru looked simply at the stricken teen.

"I want InuYasha back!" Kagome said, standing on her two feet.

"Why? Do you love that half breed?..." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. Her silence spoke louder than any shout could have.

"I see…. I will be back, Kagome." Sesshomaru walked swiftly out of the room.

"InuYasha…. Please save me!" Kagome whispered.

* * *

InuYasha sat up and blinked. The last thing he remembered was Sesshomaru appearing out of nowhere and taking Kagome. 

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Inuyasha's face. " You love her… don't you, Hanyou?"

"H-How did you know that? Where's Kagome!" InuYasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath.

"Doesn't matter half breed! She's mine!" Sesshomaru smirked and drew Tokijin. "Bastard!" InuYasha screamed, using Kaze no Kizu and sending Sesshomaru into the Goshinboku, unconscious.

InuYasha immediately set off after Kagome's scent. Please be safe Kagome! he thought desperately.

* * *

And……. That's the end of chapter #1….. Review! I crave reviews! 


	2. Naraku

Chapter #2 Naraku

Disclaimer…. Me don't know what you're saying! I don't own Inuyasha and co… yet…

* * *

" He thinks I'll be his mate, eh? well I'll prove him otherwise…" Kagome murmured.

Kagome had left the castle grounds in search of a route out to find her beloved.

She smiled at the tree she had managed to release _InuYasha from. ' How many years have passed…' she thought, ignoring her surroundings._

_' Excellent…I have the perfect plan…I've got to get the miko before her hanyou comes and saves her…' Naraku thought smugly.' What's this? She belongs to Sesshomaru? Interesting…'_

_Naraku grabbed the unsuspecting miko and knocked her out._

" _Naraku! What did you do to Kagome!" InuYasha's angry voice filled the air. " Stay back! I've got your precious Kagome safe and sound… unlike her mate who isn't here…"Naraku cackled evilly. " Sesshomaru mated her! You can't be serious!" InuYasha growled angrily._

"_KUKUKUKU!" Naraku jumped into the air and disappeared in a purple cloud of miasma. " Come to my castle if you want your Kagome…" InuYasha's youkai side was going out of control, and he began to transform. "Kagome…" He growled ferociously and that was his last sane thought. _

_Sesshomaru came back to his castle to find Jaken frantic and Kagome not there._

"_milord ,she just vanished!" the toad youkai yelled, his yellow eyes showing signs of insanity. " Calm down Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered and he instantly chilled himself._

_"while I go find Kagome you will find Rin and make her have a bath. She smells worse than ever."_

* * *

_Mild cliffy but the keyboard here works like crap…Gomen Nasai! _

_TTFN! Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate_


	3. rape

Disclaimer… I don't own InuYasha… sob.

Chapter#3

Kagome opened her eyes to find Naraku hovering over her. She moved her arms to brace herself, to stand up, but found them restrained. She then tried to scream, but found another restraint around her mouth. The evil hanyou grinned at his captive's weak attempts to release herself.

"KUKUKU! You won't be going anywhere! Your precious InuYasha is currently trying to get here, but alas, Sesshomaru is your mate, and is responsible for retrieving you." Naraku smiled wider.

"Let me go, now!" she tried to yell, but it was muffled. Naraku cocked his head. "I don't understand miko. Speak up." He snapped his fingers, and the cloth came off her face. "I said, let me go…" she growled angrily.

"No can do, miko." He walked away. 'You won't be going anywhere anytime soon…' he thought while exiting the room.

Youkai InuYasha clawed at the demon, which was coming after him. Soon, the panther was dead. "Bastard…" InuYasha then ran toward the castle ahead of him, his red eyes glowing with a faint madness and destructive anger.

"I'll get her back. You can bet on it." He growled, leaping into the window that was seemingly unguarded.

Sesshomaru was running along the many miles of the open land that was the Western Lands. "she is mine! I'll be the one to save her!" he growled, finally reaching Naraku's territory.

"InuYasha! You will stand down, now! Hear your brother's command!" He roared. The transformed InuYasha turned to look at his brother.

" No. you will die today! Kagome is mine!" InuYasha pounced at Sesshomaru, while the elder drew his sword. " Correction. YOU will die. Kagome deserves a great demon, not some vile Half Breed." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome laid on Naraku's bed, tears streaming down her face. " InuYasha…help…" she whispered, as Naraku began to enter her, and raping the hell out of her.

A/N… Did'nt expect Naraku to rape Kagome now, did you? Shudder… two men? Two days? Kagome you poor girl… remember though, It's not a sess/ Kag nor an Nar/Kag it's Inu/ Kag


	4. A Deal is Struck

Domo arigeto! Sexly sango was my latest reviewer and said my story kicked ass! Thanks!

Chapter 4: A Deal is Struck

* * *

Sesshomaru drove his hand through InuYasha's stomach, effectively disabling him. "Stay out of things that don't concern you, hanyou." Sesshomaru said coldly, before he walked off. InuYasha transformed back into his hanyou form when his brother left, and crawled back to Keade's hut.

Kagome was knocked out after Naraku had finished with his attacks to her innocent body. When the evil half demon returned Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway, holding Kagome. "You! Drop my woman! NOW! You don't have any claim to her! She doesn't love you!" Naraku screamed

"You're one to talk Naraku. You raped her as well. This wench seems to love my half breed of a brother… She keeps calling out for him. A couple nights ago, when I took her virginity, she was unconscious BUT she called out InuYasha's name, tears on her face." Sesshomaru said, a snort slightly coming from his throat.

Naraku smiled, his red eyes gleaming. "Hai. Shall we use that information to our advantage?"

Sesshomaru grinned (whoa…) "Hai. We shall… truce?" "Truce" Naraku extended his hand, and Sesshomaru took it shaking it firmly.

"InuYasha! What happened? Where's Kagome!" Miroku asked, rushing into the hut. Sango and Shippo followed. "She was kidnapped by Naraku… and raped by Sesshomaru." InuYasha said. eyes focusing on the floor. All three gasped. "Kagome chan…" Sango whispered, tears falling to the wooden floor.

* * *

A/ N….. I'm a freshman! Woohoo! First year of high school! That was so off topic… but… I'm excited… Anyway I want at least 35 reviews before I update… that's like ten… shouldn't be too hard…100 reviews here I come! 


	5. A Deal is Broken

Gomen nasai! I didn't update this weekend!

Chapter #5 A Deal is Broken

* * *

"Where's Kagome now?" Shippo asked. "How the hell would I know?!" InuYasha growled, punching Shippo on the head, a large bump half the size of his head forming. "Waaaah!" Shippo wailed, gripping the sore lump on his skull." InuYasha, should we go alone? You're injured…" Miroku trailed off "Iie! I've been through worse… I'm coming!" InuYasha stood, wiping blood from his stomach. "This is nothing…"

Sango cradled Kirara." Well, we should get going, then…" she put the neko youkai down onto the hut floor. They all went outside, and from there Sango and Miroku took Kirara in the skies, Shippo rode on InuYasha's shoulder, as the inu hanyou ran, both sniffing for any sign of Kagome.

Naraku sipped a glass of red wine, one that Sesshomaru had drugged. "Where is that wench?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked up at him. "Where you put her." He answered. Sesshomaru inwardly grinned. He had slipped sleeping pills into Naraku's drink, and they should start taking effect soon…

Suddenly Naraku felt woozy. "Am I drunk after one glass?" He asked himself. "Goodnight Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered softly, as the evil hanyou fell backwards onto the floor.

Sesshomaru walked into the dungeon that was next door, where he could smell Kagome's scent of sakura petals and fresh rain. He saw her sitting on the stone floor and sobbing. The fact that she was crying sent daggers through his chest. He stopped. Did I just… feel emotion toward that girl? No, he only mated her to stop his brother from doing so. He would not allow his family name to be further marred.

He shook his head, dispelling all thoughts of " love" for the vile miko girl. " Wench" He called softly. She looked up and gasped. " S-Sesshomaru?" "Do you want to leave?" He asked.

"Yes… will you take me back to InuYasha?" Kagome asked, wiping away her tears. "Iie." Was his simple answer. "But I will take you out of this dump." Sesshomaru's cold eyes danced in anger towards himself. I do NOT have feelings for this wench! Why did her mention of his name want to kill?

"Okay" Was her soft answer." I'll go with you." Sesshomaru picked her up and ran out of Naraku's castle.

InuYasha sniffed the air., and got a faint whiff of her beautiful scent. " That way. with Sesshomaru" He pointed in her direction.

" Sango and Miroku! You two will follow Shippo and find Naraku. I'll catch up later… I'm getting Kagome back!" InuYasha yelled behind his as Shippo jumped from his shoulder to Sango's, and he was off, following his koi and brother's scents.

Kirara veered off course, and turned towards Naraku's castle, Shippo sniffing fervently.

* * *

Sesshomaru caught his brother's scent coming near, and the ningen and youkai going in a more Northern direction. "InuYasha's coming." He informed the sobbing silently Kagome. " N-Nani?" she sniffed. Sesshomaru stopped in his sprint. InuYasha came running out of the forest. " Give me back Kagome!" He growled, drawing Tetsusaiga. The older inu youkai stared at the desired blade before turning his eyes to his little brother. " Iie.she's my mate after all." He answered, a smirk playing on his lips." But you don't love her, vice versa! Why are you doing this?! To torture me?!" InuYasha's pained voice wavered slightly.

" So what if I am?! What does she mean to you?! Do you love this girl?" Sesshomaru answered, his golden orbs narrowing even more than naturally. " you already know the answer to that, Bastard!" InuYasha growled, his hands shaking. He was still injured, and he could'nt take the sight of Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms.

" Inu- InuYasha?" Kagome whimpered. The inu hanyou looked up at her. " Save me" she whispered, her eyes welled with crystal tears." Shut up, wench!" Sesshomaru growled, shaking her slightly. " Don't touch her!" InuYasha yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga in front of him " Kaze no kizu!" Sesshomaru tossed Kagome to the side before drawing Tokijin. Both attacks subsided, leaving behind two slightly injured brothers.

Kagome crawled into the forest, away from the battle, taking refuge in the dense woods.

Shippo caught his surrogate mother's scent and didn't hesitate. He went straight toward her, forgetting Naraku and InuYasha's orders, and thought of only Kagome. Sango and Miroku were slightly confused, but followed along, none the less. " Kagome!" Shippo cried, leaping into her arms when he found her. Sango gasped ." Kagome chan…"

" Sango chan! Miroku sama! Shippo chan!" Kagome smiled, hugging the kitsune. " I'm so glad you're okay, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled. " Me too… Sesshomaru and InuYasha are fighting…"she sighed.

" I wonder… what could that mean?" a voice floated smoothly through the air. Everyone turned around in shock. " Kikyo?!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Why is Kikyo there? Review to find out!! Plus… how did you like the long chapter! 


	6. Kikyo

Chapter #6 Kikyo's News

Gomen nasai! I haven't updated this fic in a while! Sorry a million times!! \

* * *

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?!" Kagome asked, narrowing her brown orbs at her romantic rival, yet they held a tint of sadness. 

The dead miko stared silently at her reincarnation, then said "InuYasha…He's been behaving much different than usual…"

Miroku stepped forward. "Lady Kikyo, what do you mean different? How so?"

Kikyo glanced briefly at the houshi. "He's been ignoring my Shinidamachuu whenever they come near your campsite…and when he actually came to my summons, he was…confused, I'd say…or maybe a little anxious."

Sango blinked. "Why?"

"I believe he may have misplaced feelings for this girl… Kagome, I think her name was." Kikyo pointed at Kagome, who was rather surprised.

"M-me?! Why?" Kagome cried out, her eyes very wide.

* * *

"She loves you, and for that, I can never forgive you!" Sesshomaru growled, swinging Tokijin at InuYasha. 

"Why? You don't love her do you?" InuYasha smiled, blocking the blow with Kaze no Kizu, and jumping backward. "Shut up, half breed! You know nothing of what I love!" Sesshomaru blurted, not realizing what he was saying.

InuYasha's golden orbs widened in disbelief. "You love her don't you?" He asked quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded, giving in. "Yes… with all of my heart."

He let his guard down for a moment too long, allowing his little brother to land a devastating blow, knocking the youkai unconscious.

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, examining Sesshomaru's wound. "He won't be getting up for at least a day."

Quickly, he ran towards Kagome's wonderful scent, leaving Sesshomaru on the ground behind him.

* * *

"You? Why you? I have no idea, why…but I do know that he does love you, believe me." Kikyo said coldly, staring at Kagome. 

"I must go. InuYasha is returning." Kikyo suddenly turned around, walking back into the woods she came from. "InuYasha love you…" She whispered sadly, her serene expression never wavering. "InuYasha loves me?" Kagome asked herself, looking down at her feet.

Sango turned to Miroku. "She seems surprised."

Miroku grinned. "Well I imagine he never implied that he had feelings for her."

Shippo nodded for his perch on Sango's shoulder. "He's been very quiet around her recently."

Kikyo's Shinidamachuu began to follow their mistress, her final words bouncing around in her head… "InuYasha loves you."

'could it be true? 'Kagome wondered, gazing up at the twinkling stars.

InuYasha's aura was coming closer, as everyone, save Shippo could feel.

Suddenly the hanyou was standing behind them all, staring at Kagome's back.

"Kagome, you're safe." He said loud enough to catch their attention. "InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, hugging him to her tightly.

* * *

A/N gomen again…. Things just got hectic at school… any way I'll update when I get another idea…hopefully within the next week or so…JA NE all my peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate


	7. Confessions and Late Nights

Alright since I'm on a computer with access to I'll update now!

Okay, thank me a lot! Living it up…

Chapter 7 Confessions and Late Nights

* * *

Miroku's azure eyes widened. "Let's give them some privacy, okay?"

He tugged on Sango's kimono sleeve, and she followed slightly stunned. Shippo turned on Sango's shoulder, and watched his surrogate parents until they were completely hidden from view by the bushes.

"They are coming back to Keade's with us, right?" the tiny kitsune youkai asked. Sango nodded. "Yes…I should hope so." Miroku's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "If they're not too busy…" Sango smacked him on the head. "Don't suggest such erotic thoughts near kids, Miroku!"

Miroku sighed heavily and grinned, rubbing his sore skull. "Let's watch them, eh? It should prove to be entertaining." So, with that, they exorcists and Shippo turned to watch their comrades.

* * *

"Kagome…I'm glad you're safe." InuYasha said, hugging her close. Kagome nodded against his chest. "Yes, me too…I was worried with you fighting Sesshomaru." He smiled. "You were worried about me?" "Hai." She answered.

"Arigeto." He closed his golden orbs tightly, relishing the feeling of her against him. "I love you InuYasha" She said, muffled by his haori. He started. This was all so sudden. Soon enough, he settled, and hugged her even tighter. "I love you too." He raised his face to the darkening sky. "That's why I want you to go back to you're time. You're in danger here."

Kagome snuggled in deeper. "No, I want to stay here, with you." He sighed. "But… Kagome…" "Not but's! I'm staying here with you!" He sighed again, and nodded, a silent submission to her wish.

"Naraku raped me, InuYasha. I wish he didn't… so did your brother…I wasn't even conscious, InuYasha…why me?! What is it about my body that interests men?! WHAT?!" She broke down crying. "shhh, it's okay, kagome-chan…It's all over…"InuYasha tried to calm her.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Arigeto, InuYasha." She smiled faintly.

He hugged her. "I also heard that you are mated to Sesshomaru?" He said, looking back at the sky, a blush staining his cheeks. "Y-yes…" She said, closing her brown orbs. "We can fix that…but it must be done on the first night of the full moon…That's tomorrow evening. That's when I'll do it." He said decisively.

She lifted her head to him. "Do what?" she was confused with his babbling.

"You'll see tomorrow night, Koishii." He smiled down at her, and then held her bridal style and ran back towards Keade's village.

* * *

Miroku gasped. "They left without us!"

All three spies hopped on Kirara and flew in the direction their friends had gone.

* * *

The night was a long one for Kagome. She couldn't sleep, due to terrifying dreams of Sesshomaru coming to her time and slaughtering her family. She sat up in her green sleeping bag, staring at the fire in front of her. Keade, who was tending to it's embers a while ago had fallen asleep against the wall next to Sango, who was curled up in Kirara's soft fur of gold.

Shippo was snoozing lightly next to Kagome, and Miroku was on the other side of the room, so that there wouldn't be a lecherous incident. InuYasha was next to Kagome, and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Though that illusion quickly shattered when he opened his intense amber orbs and glanced over at her. "Something wrong, Kagome?" He asked, softly.

"I can't sleep." She said plaintively, as if he was the cause of this insomnia. "why not?" he sat back down, realizing that there was no danger.

"Nightmares." Kagome answered, and grinned without enthusiasm.

"Of what?" He pressed on. "Sesshomaru coming to kill my family back in Tokyo."

InuYasha sighed. "Well, you won't have to worry about that after tomorrow, so don't worry yourself too much…the demon ritual will take care of that." She looked up at him. "What is this 'demon ritual'?"

"It's a sacred ritual between mates and it's a humility moment for the male… But Sesshomaru would never do that…He's just too selfish." InuYasha glanced back at the others, all of whom were all still asleep. "We'll have ditch them soon. It's private."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She stared out the window, and caught a glimpse of the rising sun, and heard Sango awaken. "Good morning, Kagome-chan. How did you sleep?"

"Horribly, but that doesn't matter now, does it?" Kagome smiled and stood up to greet the new day.

* * *

I don't know when the next time I'll update is, so be warned….that's why I did a double chapter to please you.

Till next time!

- Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate


	8. Demon Ritual

Chapter#8 Demon Ritual

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the group hadn't done anything but lounge around all day long. Tension between InuYasha and Kagome had been growing, and went unnoticed by the rest of the group of shikon no kakera hunters. Suddenly, InuYasha sat up from the position on his back on the ground. He motioned quickly to Kagome. "Uh…guys, Kagome and I are going to…slay a demon I sense off in…the West. Don't bother coming, it's something we can handle on our own."

Sango didn't question the obvious lie, but sat down on a large rock, stretching. "Okay, fine. Be back soon you guys." Miroku grinned perversely. "Have fun making love guys!" Instantly, the Hiraikotsu slammed onto the top of Miroku's head. "Hentai!" Sango fumed, turning red at the implication he just made.

Kagome colored a faint pink and stammered, "N-No, nothing like that, Miroku-sama…" InuYasha kept himself from blushing at all, damn him. "Feh." He pulled Kagome onto his back and sprinted off, yelling, "Sayonara!" As soon as Sango was out of sight, InuYasha quickly moved Kagome to his arms. "It's easier this way." He explained, flushing light pink. Comfortably in the bridal style position, Kagome smiled warmly. "I prefer it this way." She assured him.

"Kagome, I want to go to a special place. It's just up ahead, about 10 kilometers from camp." InuYasha said, keeping his eyes locked on his destination. The sun was setting against the line of trees, the displaced rays hitting InuYasha just right so that he seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Just like some kind of god or something unworldly. Kagome nodded in response.

Suddenly, InuYasha stopped, and set her down. "We're here." She gasped, looking around. There was a waterfall, and large boulders in the middle of the small pond, littered with Lilly pads and a ring of cherry blossom trees surrounding the beautiful area. "oh, it's so kirei…" She breathed, turning to smile at him. He hugged her tightly. "I found it just a few nights ago, during the time I was looking for you. I figured you'd like it." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Arigeto, InuYasha." She whispered into his chest when the kiss broke.

The sun had set by now, the full moon casting the world into semi-light. "It's time, Kagome." InuYasha said, and they both simultaneously sat down on the soft grass. He raised his hand to her slightly plump stomach, his face tilted toward the moon. His hand began to glow a light green. Kagome felt something break off in her lower stomach. "What was that?" She asked. "The child. It's no longer going to grow in you." He answered, his hand moving to her neck, sweeping her ebony hair to the side. "Oh." She said quietly.

InuYasha stared down at the blue crescent moon that symbolized Sesshomaru's mark. Quickly, he bit down over it, as she cried out in pain, blood falling from the wound. He licked at the injury, and that stopped the blood flow. Sesshomaru's mark had faded, replaced by InuYasha's Red Crescent moon and a matching star over it. The moon was a family trademark, but each person gets their own spin to the moon.

InuYasha hugged his new mate, and sighed. "We'd better get going now, right?" He stood up, pulling Kagome with him. She stifled a small blush and coughed lightly. "I was thinking we could maybe… make love tonight?" She thought back to Miroku's comment earlier. She blushed harder. InuYasha stared confusedly at her. "Do you really want children so soon?" "Yeah…if they're yours…" She said, smiling.

A little while later, InuYasha was screaming out Kagome's name as he climaxed inside of her.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt it. He felt his connection with his mate break. Growling, the angry taiyoukai stormed into the kitchen, where Jaken was preparing him dinner. "Jaken!" He yelled. "Y-yes, my lord?" Jaken hurried to his master's side. "Prepare the armies. I have business to take care of." Sesshomaru left the kitchen, thinking of how he was going to tear his little brother from limb to limb. For of course it was InuYasha who severed the bond between himself and Kagome. He was as angry as hell.

* * *

A/N: Hello it's me again, Sango-chan the 2nd! I got the chance to update today! Yay! I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises!!!!!!!!!!

Sayonara Minna! xD


	9. Going Home

Chapter #9 Going Home

* * *

Kagome sat up, pulling on misc. clothes she found scattered around her. When she had finished the essentials to being decent, she sofrtly whispered,"Wake up InuYasha." He sat up, a little disoriented. "Something wrong, Kagome?" He asked,grabbing for the Tetsusaiga, which was lying on top of his own clothes.

She giggled. "No InuYasha, there's nothing wrong." He smiled and tied his hakamas around his waist. "Good." Soon he was pulling his haori over his shoulders and replacing the Tetsusaiga to his side.

Kagome grabbed her mate's hand, and smiled sadly. "I should go home soon right?" He nodded solemnly. "Yes. I'll walk you to the well. She nodded in approval. "Thank you InuYasha." He lifted his face to the sky, sniffing. " Sesshomaru's gathering the demon armies. He plans to fight me like that, eh?" He asked, laughing slightly.

Kagome shivered. "There's a huge yoki...Please,InuYasha, don't fight him! You'll die!" She gripped his arm tightly. He grinned arrogantly. "As if he can kill me!" Looking awat from InuYasha, Kagome saw that they had reached the bone eater's well. "Goodbye, InuYasha." She said, kissing him softly. "Goodbye, I'll see you soon, Love." He smiled reassuringly, hugging her to him, before dropping her into the well's depths. She waved, until the sparkly blue light completely engulfed her form, making her disapper from his sight.

InuYasha sighed before turning to face the demon he knew was there. "Come out here and fight me, Sesshomaru." He growled, clutching the Tetsusaiga. The taiyoukai's formidable form stepped out to sneer at his brother. "Why Hello half-breed. Why does my mate smell like you?!" He snarled, drawing Tokijin and charging at him, as thousands of other taiyoukai poured out of the forest, following Sesshomaru's lead.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the well house, and walked up to the main shrine, opening the door. "Oka-san?" she weakly asked, looking into the kitchen for her mother. "Yes, Kagome?" she answered, turning from the stove to look at her daughter.

"I'm home. I don't know when I'll be going back so..."Kagome sat down with a sigh, the smiled up at her confused mother. " What's for breakfast, oka-san?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Omelettes. Want one?" "Sure, thanks." Kagomer answered.

After eating an omelette, with cheese and tomatoes, Kaogme did a little of her giant pile of homework, before soaking in a long, luxurious bath, cleaning off all sweat and blood she was carrying. Soon after, she took an hour long nap, before running off to cram school, whick started at 2:30 that afternoon. She got home and ate dinner around six p.m.-ish, then went down to the well house to think. The well and the Goshinboku were the only two places she could really think at.

Kaogme leaned on the side of the well, facing the door, and sighed. When would InuYasha come for her? Without much thought, she turned to look down into the well's dark depths. she caught sight of a human shaped form. Kagome strained to see what it was. When she realized who it was, She gasped, and her heart began to pound in terror. "InuYasha!!!!" She cried, jumping down into the well to her beloved.


	10. His Injuries

Chapter # 10 His Injuries

-----------------------

Kagome jumped into the well's depths, grabbing her beloved, and hoisting his limp, bloody form into her arms and, staggering under his weight, climbed up the ladder, and dropped him, as softly as she could manage, onto the dirt ground surrounding the well.

She kneeled beside him, cradling his head in her arms. "What happened to you, InuYasha?" She whimpered, looking over his injured body. She saw many bruises, sword cuts, bites from what seemed to be hundreds of fangs, and sever gashes around his torso, and it was probably all Sesshomaru's doing. Kagome sniffed, hugging him tightly in fear that her mate would die, and leave her alone.

He stirred,and with minor difficulty, managed to crack an eye open. "K-Kagome?" He whispered before coughing up blood. "InuYasha!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes, dipping her face to hide her tears in his chest. "I thought you'd died!" She clutched at his red haori. He smiled hesitantly, dropping a hand on her back, drawing her even closer."Me too...Me too..." She cried for a few more minutes, before realizing that there were some wounds she'd have to tend to on his person.

She pulled away , wiping her tears. "Sorry. I'll go get Jii-chan's medical supplies , and I'll be right back!" She ran out without bothering to slid shut the door, and ran to the main shrine. "Oka-san,d you know where Jii-chan's medical kit is?" She asked he mother, running into the kitchen. "In that cabinet." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, pointing to a cabinet below the baker's rack. "Is it something urgent Kagome? I'll help if you want." She said, concerned. "No Oka-san. I'll deal with it on my own." Kagome answered, rushing out toward the well house, carrying the small first aid box.

"InuYasha?" She asked, lighting a lantern and decending the staircase. "I need to bandage your wounds. Shall I give you antiseptic as well? It'll close the wounds faster..." She trailed off, sitting next to him. "No. I'm a hanyou. I'll heal on my own...Just bandage me, okay?" Ha said, weakness barely covered up in his rough voice. "Okay." She nodded, smiling knowingly, removing his crimson haori, cringing at the sight of the giant gash on his torso.

"Kagome, I...He attacked a few seconds after you left. A thousand or so youkai were in his army this time. I was completely outnumbered. I guess I wasn't thinking straight or I wouldv'e used the Bakuyuha and would've been done with it." He sighed in exasperation. "As a result, I got this." He rambled on as she bandaged the nasty wound, then as she wrapped gauze around his arm, covering a few torn arteries, that were slowly healing.

"Well it's over now, so don't worry. he's dead, right?" She asked, fear lacing her voice. "I'm not sure. There's a possibility that he only retreated after I used the Kaze no Kizu..." he answered, uncetianty filling his magnificent eyes. Kaogme frowned and looked down. "It has happened before..." With a sigh, she finished his bandages and stood up, pulling him to his feet, he bit back a hiss of pain. "We'll now for sure if I sense his presence. Iv'e read in a demon book in Jii-chan's library that ex-mates can sense each other's presence as well as life-mates."

He nodded. "Yeah. I do hope he's dead. If he isn't, he does know that your'e mine. He'll either kill you, or your family." Kagome gulped. "B-But only we can get through the well." He grabbed one of her trembling hands. "Since there was a bond between you and Sesshomaru, the well has opened to his as well."

Kagome closed her eyes. "I can't put my oka-san, jii-chan, and onee-kun in jeopardy!" tears formed at the edges of her eyes."I'll have to seal the well...at least for a little while." she smiled without actual mirth or feeling. "First, InuYasha, I must gather some supplies and change... also I'll say goodbye to my family." she held his hand tightly as she helped him up to the main shrine.

The sun had completly sunk behind the line of tree s by this time, and InuYasha looked up at the rising full moon. "It'll be about two weeks before my ningen night..." He murmered softly.

" Oh Kagome-chan!" Sota's surprised voice rang out. "You brought Inu-no-nii-chan!" he picked up his soccer ball. "Yeah. You going to a game, Sota-kun?" Kaogme asked, smiling. "Yep. you won't believe how many times wev'e won this season. Wer'e sure to destroy those Tigers!" Sota smiled, dribbling the checkered orb between his feet.

"Sota! Come on, I'll drive you...Oh, hello InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, trying to cheerfully ignore the pathetic state the hanyou was in, which was completly lost on Sota. He didn't seem to notice InuYasha's many injuries. "Where's Jii-chan?" Kagome asked. "Already at the field." Mrs. Higurashi said, looking over at her daughter."Kagome, the washer is free for whatever you need to clean..." she added, ushering her son out of the door. "Good bye!" Kaogme yelled. "bye, dear!" Her mother shouted back from the new SUV, driving away.

"Right...InuYasha, give me your haori, and the undershirt." I need to wash those." Kaogme, sighed, holding out a hand to recieve the bloody garments. InuYasha was soon bare chested, and eating ramen in front of the t.v., watching an interesting show called Prison Break. (I LOVE that show!) Kagome had finished packing all the necessities , and sat down next to her mate to watch her favorite show. She had also changed into a blue bellflower embriodered yukata, and taken a short shower. A few minutes after the episode ended, Kagome's family walked in.

When Sota realized that both his sister and hero were awake, he smiled. "We won the game, Nee-chan!" Kagome paused and shut off the t.v., looking back at him. "Oh yeah? Good for you, Sota!"She grinned, yawning. "Why don't you go to bed, Kagome? It's awfully late." Jii-chan said, glacing at the clock. Kagome nodded. "Sue. InuYasha, come on. You can sleep in my room." Inuyasha stood up and followed Kaogme upstairs.

She went to the dryer, and pulled out his shirts."Here, you'll need these." He quickly pulled them on. "Thanks." He blushed then kissed her softly. "Love you too, InuYasha." She whispered back, hugging him, and trying to hide her own blush. "Can I sleep in your bed with you?" He asked softly, hugging her back. "Of course." She smiled.

Soon they were both under the covers, hugging each other to keep warm, and sleeping innocently. ( No matter how good this scene would be for some thing "totally indecent!" -kimi from Fruits Basket.

-----------------------------

A billion gomens! I won't be updating for a while!

xD Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate


	11. A Brief Respite

HEY!!! Why haven't I gotten adequite reviews?!

...sigh, I'm just upset today... don't mind me..

Disclaimer: Sigh...I do not in any way posess InuYasha, a series by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, or "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru.

* * *

Chapter # 11 A Brief Respite

* * *

The chirping of birds was what awoke Kagome from her contented slumber. She sat up, careful not to awake her still sound asleep mate. Smiling, the refreshed miko stood up, and shut off her alarm clock before it went off. InuYasha's ear twitched at the sound of her flicking the button off. His bleary amber orbs opened, and she smiled at her beloved. 

"Ohayo, InuYasha!" she cheerfully giggled. "'Morning, Kagome." He replied, hugging her hard for a moment.

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked, letting go of him. "Ramen?" He asked hopefully."Sure." She rolled her eyes. He was so predictable sometimes. She tugged him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Which flavor?" She asked, waving her hand across the selection floruishly. "Chicken, Creamy Chicken, beef, shrimp, oriental, Teriyaki?" " Oriental." he pointed to the blue package. (YUMMY!!!) She nodded, and put a pot full of water onto one of the small burners. Then she set the heat to high, turning another knob, and putting a frying pan onto another larger burner.

She hummed "Simple and Clean" as she mixed a batch of scrambled eggs. Setting aside the bowl, she picked up the ramen. "InuYasha, when the pot is boiling, open this and put the noodles into the pot."

He wrinkled his nose. "I know how to make ramen, Kagome." He snorted, taking the noddles from her manicured hands. "Fine, fine, don't have to get so defensive about it." She sighed, waving her hands at him, then resuming her work.

Kagome poured the eggs into the pan, the spatula swirling through the yellow concoction with grace and practice. After a few minutes, the water was boiling, and InuYasha put the ramen into the pot. Three minutes after that, the noodles had come off, and were cooling in the bowl. Kagome scraped her scrambled eggs onto a plate, and with skilled speed, found two pairs of chopsticks in the drawer. (All of this how I cook ramen and eggs at the same time...Damn am I so strange?)

They both sat down in front of the television, and turned on a Korean horror movie. (They're creepy, I've gotten them off Netflix...Don't own Netfix either...sigh... what do I own???...) InuYasha was so immersed in the drama that he didn't notice when Kagome hid in his chest at the scary parts. "InuYasha, please..." She whimpered, looking up at him. "It's too scary." He smiled. "Okay, let's go home." He stood up and discarded the ramen bowl in the sink. Kagome did the same with her plate.

Mrs. Higurashi was there, getting water from the refrigorator. "Oh, konnichiwa Kagome...InuYasha." She said, hugging her daughter. "Ohayo, Oka-san." Kagome grinned. "InuYasha and I are returning to the Sengoku Jidai this morning." "Okay. You don't have anything to pack, right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked thoughtfully. "Iie, Oka-san. I already did all of the packing last night. Kagome answered, rocking on her heels.

"Well okay." She said, walking back to her room. "Sayonara, Kagome." "Sayonara!" Kaogme smiled, then marched out of the kitchen and to the living room, piching up her backpack.

InuYasha quickly follows her, and catches up to her at the entrance of the wellhouse. "You ready, Kagome?" Her asked, conncern lacing his voice. "Yeah." she smiled softly. "Good." relief flooded his whole body. Why was he so tense? was it the thought that his brother would be there waiting for him?

She slid the door open, and stepped down the dark steps. He followed, and they linked hands and jumped into the well. When they were both out of the well, Kagome made an eleborate hand motion that ended with all ten fingers lying on the edge of the wood. A light blue barrier formed over the well, keeping all from leaping into it.

"It is sealed." Kagome breathed in awe and relief.

* * *

"That Sesshomaru is a sneaky one." Naraku sneered. "I'll have to dispose of him and retrieve what is mine." He grinned. "Kanna , take his soul. Kagura, retrieve Kagome. I'm planning something festive for her homecoming."

"Yes master." They said in unison, but Kagura was tapped by a spiky leg. "Huh?" she looked up to see a saimyosho. "What?" she asked. Listening, a smile formed on her face. "Interesting."

* * *

A billion apologies for the boring chapter. It'll get MUCH more interesting in the chapters to come. you can bet on that.

By the way, I was wondering if I should change my penname to Sango Himi7.should I? tell me in your pending reviews!!!!

xD Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate


	12. Naraku's Return

Shout out to Mangafreak007, thank you for the motivation to write quicker than normal!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the other characters...WAAAAHHHHH!!

By the way, I'm on youtube now! Kikyodoom is my username, so look me up, and if you know how to make InuYasha videos, tell me in review, okay? Thank you in advance...

* * *

Chapter #12 Naraku's Return

* * *

Kagura grinned wryly at her creator. "Naraku, from what the Saimyosho have told me, Kagome has broken ties with Sesshomaru, and is now InuYasha's mate." He blinked at her in utter confusion. "B-but the mating ritual is sacred! you can't change your mind when you've already mated someone." Kanna's soft, airy voice offered some information. "In Inu Youkai mating, honor is everything. If someone doesn't wish to stay mated, there is a ritual that can severe ties that were'nt meant to be." 

Naraku turned to face the window, drumming his fingers on the wooden sill. "This changes my plans a bit, but..." an evil, malicious smirk appeared on his face. "It can work." He turned to face his incarnate children. "Kanna, go to the well. Kagura, go to Sesshomaru's castle. I want a word with him."

* * *

"It is sealed." Kagome said, her brown orbs widening for a moment, before shutting. She fell backwards, and InuYasha rushed to catch her, crying out her name. He looked up at the shadow above him. "Kanna!" He growled. Kagome's soul was being dragged into the albino child's mirror. His amber orbs shifted from Kanna to Kagome quickly. "What the hell are you doing to Kagome?!" 

The pale girl-child was silent, and nonchalantly holding out her mirror toward his mate. InuYasha pulled Kagome up into his arms, and ran back a few steps. Kanna just stood next to the well staring blankly at the inuhanyou who had carefully put down his beloved and drew the Tetsusaiga. "InuYasha...why don't you just give Kagome to me? Isn't she only a nuisance? Such a bothersome girl. Let me take her off your hands." Kanna's voice was very perusuading. InuYasha found himself nodding and picking Kagome back up and walking slowly towards the pale demon child.

The rational part of his mind was raging against his unrelenting body. '_No! That girl is controlling me! I won't let her just take Kagome!' _His footsteps faultered. "InuYasha..." Kanna's voice seemed even more irresistable. "Give Kagome to me...Remember? She's nothing but trouble..."

InuYasha's eyes glazed over, and he returned to slowly approaching the pale demon child. Suddenly, Kirara blocked him from going even further. "Kagome-sama! InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, jumping off the giant fire neko. InuYasha's eyes returned to their normal state, and he was free of Kanna's mesmerizing voice. Sango raised Hiraikotsu. "Are you two okay?" She yelled, swinging her weapon at Kanna. "H-Hai." InuYasha stammered.

Kanna jumped back, her mirror swinging away from Kagome, releasing her soul. Kagome was hit by her soul, and vibrated for a few seconds before stirring. "Inu...Yasha?" She asked, opening her eyes. "Kagome!" He looked down at his mate, putting her down on her feet.

She looked around and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. They were looking at Kanna, who was sitting upon the edge of the well, staring unblinkingly at the exorsists, kitsune, and neko youkai. Tetsusaiga was lying abandoned on the ground. InuYasha grabbed it quickly, sliding it into it's sheath. His friends could get rid of the nothingness incarnation on their own.

Miroku began to unwrap the Kazanna, but Sango held his wrist. "Houshi-sama, there's Saimyosho. Don't use the Kazanna." She whispered, pointing up at the ugly insects surrounding Kanna. He nodded, and rewrapped his cursed hand. Sango let Hiraikotsu fly toward Kanna. Miasma, not unlike Naraku's, twisted around the demon, and she disappeared before the Hiraikotsu could hit her.

"Kuso, she got away." Sango growled, catching the Hiraikotsu.

"Honestly, Sango, I don't believe you thought that I would let my most precious incarnation die!" Naraku's voice sounded from above them. Kagome looked up, finding the aura of the Shikon no Kakera, and gasped. "Naraku!" He jumped from the tree limb, and grinned. "Hello Kagome. You'll be coming home with me. Don't plan on sleeping anytime soon!"

Kagome fainted into InuYasha's arms. "Inu-" She murmured before falling into unconciousness.

InuYasha growled, holding his beloved tightly. Naraku smiled tauntingly, and Kagura's feather dropped ceremonously from the sky, her face light pink. She'd obviously been crying, but wasn't about to show this to her enemies. "Naraku, Sesshomaru hasn't been to his castle in a couple days. His servants, Jaken and Rin said that he was killed by InuYasha." She wiped her ruby orbs.

Sango and Miroku exchanged questioning glances. '_He's dead? And InuYasha killed him?'_ InuYasha smiled. "So he died, eh? I actually killed that damn bastard!" Naraku lifted a hand and waved grandly. "Kagome!" InuYasha tried to hold onto his mate, but something was pulling her to Naraku. Kagome landed in Naraku's arms, and he smirked. "Soon she will know noone but me. I will have her completely under my control. Say Goodbye to your mate, InuYasha. You'll never see her again."

He snapped his fingers, and demons flew down at the livid InuYasha. "Kaze no Kizu!" With InuYasha distracted, Naraku flew off into a swirl of Yoki, wrapping Kagome in his kimono haori (ewwwwwwwwww... reminds me of someone else... If you don't know, your'e an idiot. It's InuYasha, you dolt.)"Soon, kagome, you'll only be mine. You won't ever remember InuYasha, and if you do, it will kill you."

* * *

Kanna's mirror had been broken in two during the fight with InuYasha, and she had been floating in a feather with Kagura. " Sesshomaru..." Kagura whispered, tears clouding her vision. Staring out at the ground below her, Kanna spoke. "Kagura, I'll be able to resurect Sesshomaru. He will be yours, and He won't have any interest in anyone but you. Shall I?" She said in her soft, breathy voice.

Kagura's eyes widened, and she nodded slowly. "Yes, please." Kanna nodded, then tapped the broken mirror. " But first, I need this fixed." "It shall be done." Kagura said, determendly.

* * *

InuYasha was furious. "I let Kagome get kidnapped again! Damnit, it's my fault!" He dropped to his knees, his bangs covering his pained eyes. Sango sighed. "We'll find her, InuYasha." Miroku grinned. "You'll have Kagome's warm touch soon enough, so don't get so worried too much!" Hiraikotsu hit him hard, and he smiled, rubbing his head." Hahahaha!" He laughed. InuYasha bolted straight up. "It's her aura, I can feel it strongly!" He raced in the direction of his mate's wonderful scent.

"Why are we always getting left behind?" Miroku asked, earning himself another bonk on the head. "Shut up!" Sango growled. "Can't men understand these romantic things at all?!"

* * *

Okay, Iv'e procrastinated long enough, and I finally finished this story out on lined notebook paper. It' s seventeen chapters in duration, and an epologue follows it. right now, Iv'e typed twelve...so... counting...six more in total. Enjoy! Inu/Kag fans... rejoice! It's a happy ending for them. 


	13. Rescue Mission

Chi! I should stop writing, now, thanks to some people who feel the need to correct every single Japanese mis-type ( Yes, I created my own word) I have!!!! arg, damn you bastards!!!!!!!!...

I just lost all my good little readers, didn't I? sorry! GOMEN NAISAI!!!

All right, you guys get one more chance, but only because it would'nt be fair to the people who are so grammacically concious.(Yes, I realize that's mispelled.)

* * *

Chapter #13 Rescue Mission

* * *

Kagome opened her hazelnut orbs and after a moment or two, she was able to focus. She tried moving, but found she was restrained. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out why she couldn't move. 

Her eyes landed on Naraku, who was sitting beside her. "Kagome, forget now." His hand reached out for her, and she struggled, crying out, before his fingers touched her forehead. Her eyes glazed over, and she stilled. "Kagome, tell me, who is InuYasha?" He asked, apprehension clouding his thoughts. Maybe this miko was impervious to his suggestive mesmer.

"Who? I don't know anyone by that name, my love." Kagome answered, eyes glittering with fake love. "Good, now Kagome, when a certian hanyou comes by, claiming to be this 'InuYasha', don't believe him. He doesn't know you." Naraku grinned in satisfaction. "Yes, my love." Kagome sighed, kissing his cheek.

Naraku smiled, and rose from his chair. "Good. Now, Kagome, go to my room. You should know where it is." She nodded, and walked out, and toward her mate's bed. He beconed to Kagura, who was sitting a few yards away. "Yeah?" She asked boredom dripping in her voice. "Find InuYasha and bring him here. I want him to suffer to the fullest." He said, maliciously grinning.

Kagura flew out of the window on her downy feather, and soared toward InuYasha's aura.

* * *

"Kagome's scent keeps fading...It's as if Naraku's hidden her scent." InuYasha growled, running and sniffing the air. Shippo clung to him, whimpering softly. Sango and Miroku had caught up soon enough, and were gliding behind them. 

Suddenly, InuYasha's head snapped up."Kagura's yoki!" Instantly, the wind witch dropped in front of him. They all stopped. "I know where you can find Kagome." Kagura said, catching the ivory feather between her index and middle fingers.

"Why should we trust you?!" He growled, gripping Tetsusaiga. "Because I'm the only one who is willing to help, and I know exactly where she is. Don't you want to save your mate in time?" She asked, tapping her fan to her chin, smiling behind the wide open fan. Inuyasha sighed in defeat, and let go of his katana's hilt. "Fine. Take us to her."

She nodded and flew up just above them, showing them the way to Naraku's castle.

* * *

Naraku smiled, walking into his room. Kaogme was sitting on his deep blue mattress, and beaming. "Hello, my love." She said, looking at him with the same faux affection. He sat next to her and said, "I'd like to remind myself of your...charming body." He rubbed her kimono covered thigh suggestively. 

Kagome wondered why a descusted shiver ran down her spine. Did'nt she want his touch? Weren't they mates? she dismissed it as a slight madness. "Yes, of course, my love."She purred, lying down as he straddled her hips. He slowly removed her yukata and his own. Looking back on the encounter, about ten minutes later, Kagome was left feeling even more revolted by him and everything around her.

When Naraku was finished with his conquest, Kagome was abandoned in his room as he went downstairs for his dinner. Kagome found herself imagining another making love to her. Someone who didn't make her feel descust. Yet, she couldn't find his name, or even his facial features. The only memory attached to her mystery man was the scent of forest and the color golden brown.(Hint, It's not Sesshomaru, but another with golden eyes)

* * *

Kagura landed next to InuYasha. "It's right there." She pointed up at the castle on top of the hill before them. "One bit of advise; Don't let her loyalty to Naraku hinder your fight with him." She flew back up into the air and off into the late afternoon sunshine. 

"Loyalty?! That bastard did something to manipulate Kagome!" InuYasha began to sprint up the hill alone. His friends stayed at the base of the hill. InuYasha could do this on his own...Besides, he'd never allow them to interfere with such a personal battle. (Just like every fight with Sesshomaru.)

"Kagome..." InuYasha growled, Tetsusaiga in hand. "I'll save you!" He looked up and saw a figure in the window. It was Kagome! She seemed to be thoughtful, and looked just like the night he claimed her, love and wonder in her eyes. She sighed, and twirled a branch of sakura in between her fingers, before turning and heading away from the window.

* * *

Naraku grinned, looking into Kanna's newly repaired mirror. "He's here. Collect Kagome." He stood up and liiked down at Kanna. She nodded once and walked up the steps to where Kagome sat in confusion. "Naraku-sama wishes your presence downstairs." Kanna said, staring at the miko. She smiled uncertianly, and followed the albino child downstairs to Naraku. 

"Yes, my love?" Kagome asked, a slight unnoticable catch in her voice. She wasn't so sure if he was the one in her life that held that title. Naraku smirked, and reached for her forehead once again. "Your'e having doubts about my claim to you. I'll erase those thoughts." She flinched as his fingers landed just below her obsidian bangs.

Kagome froze, and all doubt was wiped from her mind. "Tell me, Kaogme, Do you love anyone but me? Do you know anyone by the name InuYasha?" Naraku asked. "No, my love. I only love you. I don't know any such person as InuYasha." Kagome smiled lovingly. "Naraku-chan, who's InuYasha?"

"Noone you need to know." He assured her, smirking in triumph. As long as Kagome was under his control, There would be no obsticals in his plan. He heard a loud and resounding boom in the courtyard. " He's here. Kagome, would you be so kind as to greet our guest? I'm sure he'd love a welcoming to our castle."

Kaogme nodded. " Of course, Naraku-chan. I too think a warm welcoming would suffice." She walked down the steps to the courtyard. Miasma had killed all the shrubery, cherry blossom trees, and flowered in the garden. She looked across the yard to see an inu hanyou dressed in a red kimono sheathing his sword. "Kagome!" He called, running toward her. He hugged her tightly. "I was so worried..." He murmured in her ear. She tried to step back, fear clouding her. He seemed to think he could embrace an already mated woman in such a way."P-Please, stop! I have a mate! get off of me..." she cried out. tears forming in her eyes.

He let go of her, and she fell to her knees, crying. "I'm your mate,Kagome. Don't you remember, koishii?" He asked, confused. Kagome shook her head. "No, your'e not. Naraku is my mate, my one true love." Tears filled her eyes. "...Your'e not my mate..." She repeated, looking down at the lush grass under her clenched fists.

InuYasha sunk to his knees beside her. "But, Kagome... He's controlling you. This isn't who you really who you are. Your'e strong and courageous...The woman who made me fall in love again, and who's my mate. Don't you remember what Sesshomaru did to you?" He tried, desperate. Kagome tried to block out his words. "Naraku said that you'd lie. You don't even know me..."

"Kagome..." He whispered, standing, and backing away from her. "I'm so sorry..." His eyes were covered by his bangs. He ran away from his love, and restraining tears, ran up to Naraku's castle to destroy the evil man who destroyed his mate, bringing the strongest woman he knew to her knees, sobbing.

* * *

A/N... Saturday May 5, 2007 is my 15th birthday. be sure to review for a perfect birthday present...! I love you all! 


	14. Connected Souls

Thank you all for the birthday wishes, and and the wonderful reviews! I've decided you all have redeemed your selves, and I'll continue updating my first long-running fic.(Yes, if I find a fic hasn't garnered enough attention, I delete them... and a word of advise, if anyone wants me to continue Lemon Kisses, you have to supply me with reviews and some ideas.) Also, Shades of Blue has only ONE review! why is that? I think I did pretty well on that prologue!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters I manipulate in my fics... Dodges the tomato Sesshomaru throws at me. "Stupid wench, make me fall in love with a human priestess, and kill me?! Who do you think you are?!" Sorry, Sesshomaru-chan! It had to be done... I yell from off stage.

* * *

Chapter # 14 : Connected Souls

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes. The doubt from before was returning. '_The scent of forest...golden brown eyes?...That was him! InuYasha...'_ Who could this strange and familiar man be? She stood up, and walked back up to the castle. She would find out who this InuYasha was.

* * *

InuYasha wiped his eyes, feeling a few stray tears trying to escape. There was no way he'd allow Naraku the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "InuYasha." A cold, familiar voice sounded from behind him. "Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha whirled around to look at his brother. "I thought you were dead!" Sesshomaru's smile was dark. "I was. But, a few hours ago, Kanna, Naraku's incarnation, revived me. I believe she said Kagura needed me." He sighed, shutting his narrow golden orbs. "Kagome, my mate, she needs you as well. She's been posessed or cursed. Save her." The elder of the two brothers closed his eyes and disappeared. 

InuYasha was relieved. At least his brother's death had changed him some what. Naraku's aura brushed against him, and the evil hanyou smirked."Hello InuYasha. Kagome intercepted you, I see. I believe you would want revenge?" Naraku laughed. "You bastard! What did you do to my mate?!" InuYasha growled, trying to find his advacary in the shadows. "I merely made her forget all about you. In all fairness,I also made her think I was her mate. It's not entertaining to have an angry priestess trying to escape, or worse, kill me." Naraku stepped out of the shadows, a grin on his smug face.

InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga, and swiftly plunged the legendary katana into Naraku's chest. The dark hanyou smiled. "Do you really believe I'd keep my heart in such a weak body?" He spat up a small bit of blood." No, my heart is in a more safe place. Somewhere half my enemies would never dare touch. Kagome. My heart lies within her."

InuYasha's heart went racing. "No..." Naraku grinned wickedly. "But you couldn't kill the one you love, huh? Weakhearted fool." The stunned inu hanyou removed the Tetsusaiga. "Naraku, you conniving bastard..." InuYasha glared up at him with hatred in his beautiful golden orbs. "Why?""To get at anyone who wants to kill me, obviously. You know, I'm rather clever. There are patterns. Everone who wants me dead loves Kagome. Who else but her to keep me alive?" Naraku smirked in utter triumph.

InuYasha growled, then grabbed Naraku's neck, strangling him."Not too bright, huh? Your heart's not the only way to kill you!" Naraku smiled back. "This isn't hurting me. It's choking Kagome to death, all my bodily weaknesses have been transferred to her." Instantly, InuYasha dropped the evil hanyou. "Is she hurt?! If she I'll kill you! " He took off toward his mate's scent.

"Kagome!" He cried out, reaching her slumped form. Coughing, she stood up. "I fell like I was being choked to death..."she muttered, coughing a little bit more. "Thank the gods...your'e alright..." He breathed, wiping the tears he felt at the edges of his eyes. Men don't cry...He hugged her to him tightly."Kagome..." She tentively embraced him back, closing her bright brown orbs. He seemed so familiar...

"You are InuYasha, right?" She whispered in his ear. "Yeah..." He answered, hopefully. Maybe she remembered him... "Who are you?" She asked, her eyes opening. "Huh?" She seemed to know him a minute ago. "I mean, who are you to me? Why does it feel like I know you?" She ammended, looking up at him. "You're my mate..." He continued to describe their travels together, and she listened in fascination. Half-way through his tale of Kaguya-himi, (2nd movie, Castle Beyond the Looking Glass) when Kagome interrupted him. "InuYasha! Iv'e missed you so much!!" She ferociously huggled him, crystalline tears forming in her eyes. "Naraku, he's taken advantage of... my momentary loss of memory...He..." He cut her off. 'Shhhh...It's okay now..." He rocked her in his arms.

"We can't kill him, even after what he's done to you." He whispered gently."Nani? Naze?" She asked, surprised. "Because it would mean killing you, my love." He smiled in sadness and hopelessness. "...I'll be willing to die for the cause..." She whispered, lowering her head. "Iie! I won't allow it! Iv'e only begun to show you how much I need you!" InuYasha interjected. "I love you, Kagome!"

"Then what?" She asked, sighing. "..."

"Iv'e got an idea. InuYasha, go to Keade's village, and pick up the shard we left in her care. I need it." She ordered, standing up, and pulling him up with her. "I have a plan."

* * *

I didn't feel like Writing more. I'll update soon enough. 


	15. Deception

Well...I had wished for more reviews... you see, I hope to reach 100 by the time I'm finished writing this fic...Don't you want to make a teenage girl's dream come true?...You do, right? So, please, donate reviews and time to the review-poor. Why give your time and reviews to people with 1000 reviews for a friggin' one shot? Think about the injustice, people...(I seriously saw one of those before. I made me think of my pitiful 76 reviews and almost, cry in shame.)

* * *

Chapter # 15:Deception

* * *

Kagome sent InuYasha to Keade's village, and he quickly sped off, promising to return as soon as possible. With that taken care of, Kagome returned to planning Naraku's death, and deception. "Naraku, may I serve you tea?" She winced at the way the words left her mouth. There was no way he'd buy that completely obvious crap. She cleared her throat. 

"My love, I would wish to serve you tea."

"Ah, yes. Earl Grey, Kagome." Naraku intoned from the doorway, walking in. "Oh! my love, I didn't see you there! Earl Grey, you said? Of course." Kagome hastily covered up her mistake. She brewed a hot cup of earl grey tea, handing it to him. As he sipped the scalding liquid, She discreetly scanned the room, looking for something to distract Naraku for a little while.

Naraku put his cup down, his hand resting on her thigh. Kagome flinched slightly."Kagome? Do you doubt my claims to you again?" He asked. This woman was becoming quite a nuisance. 'What, my love?" She quickly thought of a plan. "You startled me. That's all." "Hmmmmm..." He eyed her suspiciously. Internally sighing, Kagome decided there was only one way to distract him long enough for InuYasha to return. It would also keep her less than suspicious to Naraku. "I have an idea! let's go back up to your room, and mate."

Suddenly, his face lit up, and he knew she was still under his spell. "Good." he rose, and went back to his bed. With a repulsed and self-loathing shiver, Kagome followed him into the room which made her feel helpless and alone.

When he reached climax, she shuddered at the implications, and the pleasure she felt. Nothing was more descusting than orgasming at the hands of Naraku.

* * *

InuYasha clutched the shard tightly in his hand. He was worried how Kagome had accomplished her task. She hadn't told him her plans, and he hoped Naraku hadn't found out she had all her memories back. 

------Flashback------

Kagome!" He called, running toward her. He hugged her tightly. "I was so worried..." He murmured in her ear. She tried to step back, fear clouding her. He seemed to think he could embrace an already mated woman in such a way."P-Please, stop! I have a mate! get off of me..." she cried out. tears forming in her eyes.

He let go of her, and she fell to her knees, crying. "I'm your mate,Kagome. Don't you remember, koishii?" He asked, confused. Kagome shook her head. "No, you're not. Naraku is my mate, my one true love." Tears filled her eyes. "...Your'e not my mate..." She repeated, looking down at the lush grass under her clenched fists.

------Flashback------

The way she was then... it terrified him. She didn't even know who he was, and that above all else tore at his heart. He glanced down at the pink shard, wondering what she wanted to do with it. He tore himself from his thoughts, and looked up at the castle ahead. It was then he sped up even further, anxious to see Kagome again.

* * *

Naraku had once again left Kagome alone in the dark room, and hadn't come back. She wished she'd brought soap and shampoo... She felt so dirty and impure after letting him take her again. "That saved you from forgetting InuYasha again." A clear voice said sternly. Kagome gasped, and whirled around. "Kikyo?!" The dead miko smiled darkly. "Kagome, I know why you sent InuYasha to get the sacred jewel shard from my sister, and I'm also quite certian it won't work. It will expel the heart and soul of Naraku from you, sure enough, but it will immediatly return to him, preventing you from killing him." 

Kagome stared at Kikyo, shoked at this particular piece of news. Suddenly, a smile formed on Kagome's face."Kikyo, I understand what you're saying, but I just can't let Naraku control me like this. I must try to do something." Kikyo hid her slightly stunned expression, and answered. "Very well. Do as you please." The dead miko turned on her heel, and walked out of Naraku's descusting bedroom.

Kagome grinned in triumph. She'd beaten Kikyo in more than one way. She walked happily down to the lifeless courtyard, and waited for InuYasha's return.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out, racing toward her. He hugged and kissed her slowly and softly before depositing fragment into her hands. "Here. Keade said to be careful with your wish...whatever that means..." He trailed off, his strong arms circling her petite waist. She nodded, closing her eyes tightly.' _I wish that all traces of Naraku leave my body, and that if I'm pregnant, It's InuYasha's child.'_

The shard flashed brightly, before decintagrating. Kagome's chestnut orbs opened, and stared at the Naraku-like figure behind InuYasha. "InuYasha." She whispered softly. "Nani?" He asked. "Kill that Naraku puppet behind you." She pointed behind him. InuYasha whirled around just in time to see 'Naraku' disappear into a miasma.

"Ah, damn it, I was hoping you could kill him without a fight, but I guess not." Kagome sighed. InuYasha turned back to her. "You dispelled Naraku from you? Daijobuka?" He questioned, loooking her over. Sge nodded. "I'm fine. All that's wrong is a small headache." He stared at her in shock._' Noone has been able to withstand such a painful thing as forcing another being from them.'_

"...By now Naraku must've regained his heart and soul. So he knows of my betrayal... We must hurry." Kagome's voice broke into InuYasha's thoughts. "Right." He nodded, kneeling down for her. "Get on." Kagome climbed onto his back, and he raced up towards Naraku's castle walls once more.

* * *

Naraku felt his heart once again beating in his chest, and his dark, tainted soul flew at him, entering swiftly. "B-but how?" He asked himself, staring into Kanna's mirror (it's been repaired of course) Kagome and InuYasha were running through the halls, heading rapidly towards him. 

"That wench has fully remembered this time!" He muttered angrily, and stood up. "Kanna!" He growled."Find Kagura, and let's retreat. My castle can't withstand InuYasha's Tetsusaiga." The albino child nodded, and miasma surrounded both as they disappeared.

* * *

"Look up there!" Kagome pointed out the window at a dark cloud. "It's Naraku's yoki!" InuYasha glared up at the black and dusty swirl. "He's running away? Cowardly bastard." He jumped out the window and began chasing after the miasma. 

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled, seeing her friends standing alone on the hill. "Kagome-sama!" Miroku replied, and jumped off Kirara. Sango directed the fire neko in the direction InuYasha was running in.

The miasma landed in a deserted field close to a village. Naraku grinned at InuYasha, who stopped in front of him. Kanna stared blankly at Kagome, and held her mirror toward her. Kagome dropped off of InuYasha's back, her soul trailing into the mirror. Inuyasha slashed at the mirror, completely shattering it. Kanna fell back, passing out at the huge loss of power, and Kagome sat up, her soul returning to her. Kagura opened her fan, lightly tapping it on her chin. "Wind bitch, if you dare, I'll kill you!" InuYasha yelled, pointing Tetsusaiga at Kagura. "..Feh.." She flew up into the air, sitting on one of her downy feathers. "Kagura." She sneered down at her creator, who had spoken last. "Have a nice life, Naraku. I have my heart in my chest once more." She laid a hand over her heart.

"But how?!" Naraku asked, a barrier forming around him.

"Your precious Kanna resurrected Sesshomaru...and told me where you hid my heart. It seems she's more loyal to her sister than to her father." Kagura answered, floating away.

"What a nuisance." Naraku pierced Kanna's heart with a hidden knife. The emotionless albino child's eyes opened in surprise, and pain filled her cry as she died. "She betrayed me, and for that she deserves death." He tossed her to the ground, then looked up at his enemy. "InuYasha, it seems I'm quite outnumbered. How unfair." He grinned, a fake whine emitting from his throat.

"Oudusayo!" InuYasha growled, steadying Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Bakuyuha!!!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Iie InuYasha!" He stopped in his swing too late, and Naraku sneered. The barrier had turned around, and the attack, repelled, and bounced back at InuYasha. "Nooooo!!!!" Kagome cried out, Miroku held her back, his eyes tearing. If he let her go, she'd run after InuYasha, and die as well. Kirara attemped to fly in front of the attack, but, the poisionous yoki hit her, and she fell down, mewing in pain.

Time seemed to stop for a minute, but when that minute was over, the repelled attack hit InuYasha. He yeeld out in pain as the backlash wave hit him, and he fell, his breathing slowing, and death hanging over him.

* * *

Oh no! InuYasha! find out what happens,when you review!


	16. Back Among the Living

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

I want more reviews, or I'll cut off the chapters.

* * *

Chapter #16 Back Among the Living

* * *

"InuYasha!!!!!" The screech ripped through the air. Kagome got free of Miroku's grasp, and raced toward the fallen hanyou. Miroku's azure eyes widened. "No, move Kagome-sama!" She turned, then with a scream, landed on InuYasha, as she'd seen Naraku's spiky tentacle chasing her. "Repent!" Miroku flew at Naraku, hitting him with a sutra and his staff. The evil hanyou smirked, and threw the houshi off him. "You must realize you can't win against me without that useless half breed InuYasha." 

Sango flicked her wrist, and the Hiraikotsu flew at Naraku. He sneered and caught it. Her chestnut orbs widened as he wipped it back at her. It hit hard, and with a pained cry, she fell into unconciousness. Shippo hid behind an untransformed Kirara. The unharmed kitsune felt helpless. "I can't do anything to help my friends, and they're dropping like flies." He whimpered, staring at Kagome, who was slowly standing up, hovering over InuYasha.

Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. Her mate was dying, and his injuries weren't healing. She raised herself to her feet and glared at Naraku. He was the cause of this, and for that he will pay. She drew her bow and knotched an arrow to it. "Naraku!" she cried, her eyes beginning to water again. "You won't get away with this!" He smiled coldly. "What a way to speak to your mate." She growled and yelled. "I'm not your mate! You have just potentially killed my mate."

Naraku grinned. "Tonight you shall be mine." She fiercely growled and released the arrow. He sidestepped it quickly, then disappeared in a cloud of miasma. "This is enough for now..." His dark voice snickered. She glared at him angrily, before dropping back to InuYasha's side, hugging him tightly, tears running down her face. "InuYasha..." she whispered, kissing him softly before raising her hand to his chest shakily. Sighing in relief, she found that he was still breathing, and his heart was still beating. "Kirara, come here please." She said softly.

The weakened neko stood and strode over to Kagome, mewing quietly. "Please, take InuYasha, Miroku-sama, and Sango-chan to Keade-sama's village. I'll handle Shippo-chan." Kagome picked up the self-loathing kitsune. Kirara mewed, and made a slow nod, before nudging the taijija, houshi, and hanyou onto her back.

Kagome wearily made her way down the rather steep hill down to Keade's village, holding kitsune close to her chest, deep in thought. "Miroku-sama should rest a few days...Sango-chan too...Kirara needs medicinal herbs, and InuYasha... "

"Keade-sama!" Kagome called, pulling herself from her thoughts long enough to notice they were in the village, and stopping in the old miko's hut. "Aye, child?" She looked up as Kirara came in, and took in the sight of most of Kagome's comrades, injured, and some for the worse. "...Please, help us..." Kagome collapsed onto the hard wood floor, dropping Shippo.

* * *

Immense pain engulfed InuYasha, as he struggled to open his eyes. "K-Kagome..." He moaned, his amber orbs dull and listless. "InuYasha!" she cried, grabbing his hand. "What happened? How's Sango? Miroku? Ship-" He was cut off as Kagome kissed him tenderly. "shhh...they're all fine and relatively unharmed. But Naraku got away before I could kill him."She whispered into his ear. He relaxed, clutching at his mate. "I'm glad your'e safe, koishii." He mumbled. She hugged him softly before grabbing bandages. 

"InuYasha, I have to bandage your injuries. Youv'e been taking quite a beating lately, huh?" She smiled without mirth. He hissed as she put a strip of gauze over a particularly nasty wound. "I'm glad that you're alive." She whispered into his hair as she once again hugged him. He smiled wryly. "Hai...I wouldn't like it if I couldn't touch you again, mate."

Keade looked up from tending to Sango. "You've finally awoken, InuYasha." She gave a smile, and an approving nod. "Youv'e had us worried." "When Sango and Miroku are well again, we'll get going." He murmured, Tetsusaiga steadying his wobbling form. "InuYasha, no! you have to take some time to rest and heal!" Kagome cried, lightly touching his arm. he shook his head. "Kagome I have to defeat Naraku tonight, otherwise, he'll kidnap you again." He looked down. "...I couldn't bear such a feeling again.

Kagome closed her eyes, remembering her earlier encounter with Naraku."InuYasha, he said that he'd return tonight...what am I gonna do?" Tears formed in her eyes. "I felt so dirty there...He raped me...and I thought I'd never see you again! I don't want to go back to that!" He comfortingly embraced her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Shhhh...it'll be alright, I'll save you from that evil bastard." He whispered softly.

She clung to him, sobbing softly into his haori. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!" he sighed, bringing her head to his chest. "No, it's not your fault, the blame belongs to me. From the start, I failed in your protection. I was the one who was unconcious when Sesshomaru first kidnapped you." he lowered his head, the silver bangs covering his golden orbs of molten fire. "It's my fault you had to go through all of this." groaning interrupted the outpouring of emotions, and the pair of lovers looked up,and saw the awakening Miroku.

The houshi sat up. "Ohhh...my head hurts." He moaned, holding his aching head. Groaning came next from Sango, who had been awakened by Miroku. "Kagome-chan...? Has InuYasha survived?" She asked, sitting up with a wince.Kagome blushed dark red, and moved out of InuYasha's grasp slowly. "He's doing okay, but has to rest for a while, much like you, Sango-chan."

Kagome's blush faded, noticing her friends' pain. "Miroku-sama, you can take some ibuprofen..." She opened her bag and handed the houshi a bottle of water and two pills. "Swallow them whole, and your headache will go away soon." He quickly drunk down the medicine. "Arigeto, Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled.Sango sat up and winced. "Hiraikotsu can really do some substansial damage." She rubbed the spot where she was hit. "I can barely move. I'd hate to be one of the youkai I slay." Kagome quickly gave Sango some ibuprofen, and smiled. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

Inuyasha stood with the meticulous help of Tetsusaiga. "Kuso!" He growled, falling back to the ground. "InuYasha!" Kagome helped him back to his bedding. "No getting up! You're too injured to be moving around!" He glared up at her. "What if he comes back, Kagome?! I have to protect you!" She whimpered softly. "We'll figure that out when the time comes. For now, just rest...please." Hearing the pleading tone in her voice, he decided to comply without any more resistance, and laid down. She kissed him softly. "Thank you."

...Three hours later ...

"It's getting dark..." Kagome worriedly said, staring up at the azure sky, seeing the purples and oranges fading into the dark blue of night. "Don't worry, Kagome-sama. We'll destroy him." Miroku smiled wryly, patting her shoulder. Kirara, who had been purified of her poison, sat between Miroku and Sango, mewing quietly. Shippo slept in Kagome's arms. Sango had begun to feel better, and came out to sit next to her friends. InuYasha was the only one remaining in the hut.

"Kagome-chan, if we sense Naraku's yoki, you should go inside. We'll fend him off." Sango grimaced, petting Kirara. Kagome shook her head. "No, I want to defend myself and my injured mate. He did this to InuYasha, he raped me, and hurt you two. I will be the one to desroy him." Kagome gripped her bow tightly.

"Your mate?...InuYasha and you are...?" Miroku asked, surprised. "Y-yes." Kagome blushed, remembering that wonderful night...Sango smiled. "That day InuYasha 'sensed' a yoki? Is that when?" Kagome nodded, a smile blossoming on her lips. "It was so magical..." Miroku's expression turned lecherous. "Care to elaborate on that?" "HENTAI!" Both Kagome and Sango smacked him.

"Yoki!" Miroku cried, as he fell backwards, pointing up at the sky. "Naraku?" Kagome looked up startled to see Sesshomaru, the one who took her virginity and is currently her brother-in-law. "S-Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"" "Kagome where's my brother?" he asked, nonchalantly looking over at Sango, who clutched her Hiraikotsu tightly in her hand. "I thought you were dead!" she insisted, drawing his attention back to her. "I was brought back to the land of the living. Now, tell me, where is InuYasha?" he asked again. "Why?! you don't plot to kill my mate, do you?!" She growled angrily. He sighed. This wench was becoming annoying. "I wish to speak with him. I will not attempt to kill him." After glaring at him some more, Kagome pointed at Keade's hut. Sesshomaru glided past her silently, and into the hut.

* * *

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru intoned, focusing on the blanketed figure in the corner. "Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, sitting up. "Naraku will be here tonight. You seem too injured to even consider fighting him, and incapable of protecting Kagome. I've come to make a deal with you." "W-why would you want to protect a half-breed's mate? Especially since she used to be yours?" InuYasha asked, gripping his wound in pain. 

"For exactly that reason. I held feeling of love for her in life, I wish to make ammends with both you and her." Sesshomaru said, his golden stare directed at InuYasha. "...Fine. you have a deal." InuYasha returned the hard stare. Sesshomaru nodded, and turned swiftly to leave. "Wait!" He turned his head to glance back at his brother. "What?" "Can you heal this?" InuYasha asked, lifting the blanket to reveal his battered body. "If I don't get help, I may die." Sesshomaru nodded, and in an instant, was at InuYasha's side. "Brother, for future referance, when you're injured as such, use the Demon Healing Ritual. It's just like the Demon Mating Ritual, but it's used on oneself."

* * *

"Naraku's yoki!" Kagome said, staring up at the sky. She was still a little weary about Sesshomaru being alone with an injured InuYasha. Sango and Miroku stood up, and followed Kagome's hard gaze. 

"Kagome." Naraku smirked sadistically.

Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, his hands faintly glowing green. "Kagome, get back. I'll take care of this nuisance." He growled, his eyes flashing red. "S-Sesshomaru? What?" Kagome was confused. He smiled faintly. "InuYasha is fine. He's recovering now." She blinked in confusion, before understanding hit. "You saved him?"

His smile widened. "Ah, so you could tell. Death was swiftly approaching him, but I healed his wounds. He should be up and moving by morning." Kagome nodded and stepped back. Sesshomaru stepped forward and drew Tokijin. "Naraku." He looked up at the dark hanyou. He descended slowly, focusing on his immediate threat, but never forgetting the others. they could do harm too. "Sesshomaru, you do realize that as part of the mating ritual, InuYasha is the one who must protect his mate."

Sesshomaru's growls increased in volume. "Shut up!" He swung Tokijin, wildly throwing himself at the barrier that had formed. Kagome watched in awe that this regal youkai could act so much like his uncouth brother.Naraku grinned, his barrier reforming. "Your brother is stronger than you. Tetsusaiga can cut through this barrier." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red again, hating being compared to InuYasha. "You worthless half-breed!" He closed his eyes, calming down considerably, before landing, and opening his icy golden orbs. "Kagome. Go and get the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha. Tell him I need it for a moment." Kagome blinked. "But, Sesshomaru, it doesn't allow you into it's barrier!"

"Just please do it. I can handle it for a minute." He said, glancing at her with icy golden eyes. She hesitantly nodded, before stepping into the hut. Sesshomaru had changed. She would consider him a friend for now. "InuYasha?" She asked quietly. "Hai, Kagome?" He answered, sitting up, the blankets falling around his form. "Sesshomaru wants to borrow the Tetsusaiga for a few minutes. I promise to return it." She said, dropping to her knees in front of him. "Okay." He said, handing it to her. "Arigeto, InuYasha." She kissed him, holding him tightly to her. "Koishii...return to my side soon. " He coughed. "Yes." she rose, clutching the katana to her pounding heart.

"I will." She breathed in a quiet vow, exiting the hut.

* * *

And there you have it! the longest chapter in the fic! took long enough, eh? I have two more chaps than I'm done. review and tell me if ther eshould be a sequel. 


	17. Naraku's Requiem

Chapter 17: Naraku's Requiem

* * *

Disclaimer: do you see this?! do you?! really? then you know I don't own InuYasha, 'cuz if I did, i wouldn't have to put up a lame-ass disclaimer...(rolls eyes) I hate that damn Rumiko Takahashi-sama... 

On with the show! so, today we have the second to last chapter! ohhh...so should I make a sequel? or leave it be? If you decide I should, tell me what you want in it.

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT:

P.S., someone on stole my account, MireiHimi7. we must work to stop these people, and get back my account!!! please, in your reviews, tell me what you think on the matter. I'll withhold the next chapter until you help me. (giggle, well, unless it's impossible. then I'll update)

* * *

"S-Sesshomaru..." Kagome handed him the katana. He held it tightly despite the resistance it forced on him in bright sparks and slow waves. "Arigeto, Kagome." His smile was slightly pained. He turned his cold gaze upon Naraku, who was staring at him with contempt, his posionous yoki swirling around his darkened form. "Can the Tetsusaiga really work with Sesshomaru wielding it?" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear, and she shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out." 

"_My son, Sesshomaru. I'll make this one acception. If you are using the Tetsusaiga to protect your brother and his mate, you may freely utilize Tetsusaiga's true power." _Sessshomaru stared down at the sword in his hand. "Chichue?" _"Sesshomaru, I allow you five minutes of free use of Tetsusaiga. Goodbye, my son." _The sparks and resistance discipated along with the InuTaisho's voice.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Five minutes is all I'll need, Chichue." He swung the katana out, and the blade turned red. He hit the barrier with the Kaze no Kizu, before throwing all of his weight and power into swinging the Tetsusaiga at the fleeing Naraku. "Bakuyuha!" The Backlash Wave smashed through Naraku's restored heart, effectively killing him. A bright light surrounded the entire vicinity. (I know, a little too quick? sorry!)

Kagome covered her eyes tightly, cluching Shippo to her. When the light faded, Sesshomaru was in front of her, holding Tetsusaiga out to her, and she took it from him, her eyes widening in wonder. "Thank you." He rsmiled, clutching her hands in his. "Ah, S-Sesshomaru?" She blushed. "Sayonara, Kagome-chan." She looked up at him in surprise. "Sayonara, Sesshomaru..." He dropped her hand before disappearing in pure white yoki.

She stared up at where he disappeared. "Naze...?" She whispered, holding the katana to her chest, her heart pounding wildly. _"Ah, so this is the miko my son is in love with."_ "N-Nani?!" She gaped, looking down at the silverly katana. _"I'm InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. Konnichiwa, Kagome. Sesshomaru was enamored of you in life, But, now he only holds affections for Kagura. InuYasha's spirit would break without you. Please, never leave my youngest son." _"I'd never leave InuYasha! I love him!" Kagome declared. "_ Thank you, Kagome. I'm proud to have you as a daughter-in-law." _The sword's voice faded.

Kagome walked back into the hut. "InuYasha!" "Kagome..."He grinned, getting to his feet. "Without Naraku's yoki, I feel so much better..." He was cut off as Kagome suddenly hugged him. "Ka-Kagome?" he whispered. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. "I-I was so afraid!" She whispered, tears dropping on his haori. 'Everyone's fine, Kagome. No need to fear that anymore. It's alright now, shhhh..." he soothed , kissing her forehead.

"No, not that...I was afraid you were going to die..." She whispered, her fists clenching at his haori. "I'm alive! Nothing can kill me!" He arrogantly smiled, holding her away so he could see her eyes. "Don't worry about such trivial things as my life." he wiped away a tear from her chocolate orbs. "I love you."

She sniffed then closed her eyes. "Right. I shouldn't worry so much." Smiling, she sat up. "your'e too strong to die from your own attack." A dark thought lingered. '_If Sesshomaru hadn't helped...would InuYasha've died...?' _Shaking her head, she grinned at him. '_ I shouldn't think of such horrible things. it's over, and he's still alive. I'm grateful for that.'_ "InuYasha, he's dead. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru..." He voice wavered at the end. Sesshomaru had changed in death...

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru was different. Why was he emitting kind aura?" She whispered, "I don't know. Kanna reserected him, maybe she saved his soul." he said, shrugging. "Kagome-sama!"Miroku called out, running into the hut, a pink glow in his hands. "The rest of the Shikon no Tama." She gasped, reaching out to take it from him.

She pulled her shards from her neck, and popped open the top. Closing her hands over the entire jewel, she closed her eyes. eyelids flickering, she smiled, "It's whole. A complete jewel." InuYasha held out a hand. Kagome's heart sank.

"You still want to become youkai." She trembled, tears in her eyes. "N-No, Kagome! please, just trust me." He said, his eyes swirling into an emotion she'd never seen in him before. She placed it into his hand, removing her own, as his closed upon the pink orb. "Wev'e been looking for this thing for three years, and finally, it's over..." he closed his eyes, "I-I wish..." He continued silently. '_ That Kagome would live as long as I do and she could decide weither or not to become hanyou.' _The jewel's glow faultered then died altogether.

"What'd you wish for?" Kagome asked, wiping away her spilled tears. Her smiled as the jewel faded in his hands. "_Thank you."_Midoriko's voice echoed in InuYasha's ears. "_Finally my soul is at peace..." _Then the miko's voice faded along with her jewel, and InuYasha looked up at Kagome. "It is for you to decide." he answered, smiling at her.

At her inquisitive stare, His smile broadened. "We'll talk later." Sango and Shippo had arrived, and the Taijiya looked at Miroku questioningly. "What happened?" He sighed. "InuYasha wished on the Shikon no Tama, but we don't know the result." "...Did he...?" She pressed, biting her lip. "No." InuYasha cut in. "I didn't wish to become youkai."

Kagome snuggled against him. "Thank you, InuYasha." "Keh! of course I didn't! Why would I wish to leave Kagome?" InuYasha spat out, wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

OMG! can you guys hack it? one more chapter and it's over! I acutally may start to cry... sniff...well, anyway, don't forget what I said earlier! Bitches on Gaia have another thing coming from Mirei-chan! stand up and fight, my faithful fans!!!!!!

xD

Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate.


	18. Epilogue: Kagome's Revalation

Kagome's Love

(FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and co. in any way!

anyone want a sequel? come on! tell me! haha! also, this chapter was co-authored by Odd's Girl For Life, so give her props! ya!

alright, let's get the show on the road!

* * *

Chapter 18: Epilogue: Kagome's Revalation

* * *

InuYasha, now that Naraku's gone, can I go home for a few days to catch up with my family?" Kagome looked hopeful.  
He hugged her back. "It's no problem, Kagome. I just want you to be happy. You make sure to come back, though..." InuYasha sighed. "Ok, Kagome. 3 days, I miss you when you're gone any longer than that." She nodded. "Thank you, InuYasha!" She hugged him ferociously.  
He hugged her back. "It's no problem, Kagome. I just want you to be happy. You make sure to come back, though..." Kagome smiled. "Of course I will. Don't worry!" She moved away from him and gathered her scattered belongings. "I'll be back in three days!" She waved, walking out toward the well. 

InuYasha sat down. 'She's not even out of my time yet, and I already miss her.' Miroku smiled down at Inuyasha, still staring at his hand. "I can't believe it, it's actually gone..." "And for real this time." InuYasha said, reminding them of the time that Naraku had pretended to die to lure out Kaguya. Miroku grimaced. "He better be gone for real this time" He too remembered Kaguya hime. "I agree. I just want this journey to be over." InuYasha replied. Miroku nodded. "It will be, even if it isn't now...what do you plan to do with your life from here on in?" He looked over at him.

InuYasha blushed a little. "Now that the jewel is complete and gone, I hope to be able to peacefully raise a family with Kagome." Miroku smiled. "And I with Sango.."  
InuYasha laughed. "You can't use the excuse that your hand is cursed anymore, so you'd better be careful about touching her ass!" Sango's voice sounded from the steps clearly. "If you ever lay your hands on me again, Miroku, I will cut them from your body." InuYasha smirked. "Like I said, you'd best be careful with how you treat her." The threat seemed very real, and Miroku gulped, and smiled wryly. "Sango will eventually come around..."

InuYasha smirked. "So, trouble in paradise, Miroku?" He nodded. "Yeah, Sango has been keeping me at a distance recently." "She's probably still worried about you womanizing, Miroku. You don't have the Wind Tunnel to make it nessicary for you to do so, but she may still be worried about it." InuYasha said, sounding wiser than he usually did.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the well, hearing the sounds of cars drive by was a rare occasion, but she cherished it when she could..."Kagome?" Her Okaa-san's voice came to her. "I'm back, Mama." Kagome said as she ran across the shrine grounds and to the house, taking her shoes off at the door. Mrs. Higurashi smiled from the stove. "Good to see you back so soon. how'd your trip go?" Kagome smiled back. "Naraku's gone and so is the Shikon-no-tama. Peace has returned to InuYasha's world, Mama." Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly. "That's good to hear!" Kagome felt her stomach lurch and she ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. "Something wrong with me, Mama..." Mrs. Higurashi looked concerned. "What's wrong, dear?" She followed her daughter to the bathroom. Kagome just started barfing again once her mother entered the bathroom. After the spell, Kagome wiped her mouth. "I don't know, Mama..." 

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. "Did anything happen with InuYasha?" Well, we...you know..." Kagome said with a blush. The older woman gasped. "Then you might be..pregnant." "I need to be sure. A 'might' won't be good enough for InuYasha..." She nodded. "I know, dear. Should I give you some money to go down to the drugstore and pick up a pregnancy test?" Kagome nodded back. "Yes, please, Mama." She smiled wearily. "I might be a grandmother..." Kagome giggled. "What if it has his ears?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly. "I'd love that! doggie ears on my grandchild..."

Kagome smiled. "I'm ok now, Mama. I guess I'm done barfing for now. May I please have the money for the pregnancy test? I think I'll go with the EPT, it's the most accurate of home pregnancy test kits." She nodded. "Of course dear." She looks through her purse, and digs out some yen. "Here." Kagome took it. "Thanks, Mama." Half an hour later, Kagome returned and gave her mother the change before following the instructions on the box. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I hope it has ears..."

Kagome shrieked and fainted when she saw the test result. Mrs.Higurashi knocked on the door. "Kagome? You okay? How'd the test go?" Kagome roused herself and handed the test to Mrs. Higurashi, showing that it was a positive result. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Now i can finally have grandchildren...yes ears would be nice..."

* * *

Three days later, Kagome packed her bag as full as she could manage. "I may not be able to get back again, Mama. Just remember that I'll miss you, Mama." She nodded sadly. "I'll miss you too, Dear." With this said, she gave her Okaa-san a hug and dropped down the well, landing on the other side and climbing up the vines. "InuYasha, I'm home!" InuYasha smiled, and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad your'e back, Kagome..." 

"InuYasha, I have some news..." Kagome said nervously. He smiled eagerly. "Yeah?" "I'm pregnant, InuYasha." His eyes widened, and happiness spread across his face. "What did you say?!" Kagome blushed. "I said that I'm pregnant." He kissed her. "I'm going to be a father..." Kagome nodded. "Yes, we're gonna be parents, InuYasha..." He hugged her, and leaned his head against her's. She hugged him back. "I'm glad that we're together, InuYasha..." He nodded. "Me too, Kagome...Me too..."

* * *

- 4 monthes later- 

Kagome sighed, and laid her head against InuYasha's, tired from carrying her pup. InuYasha looked into her eyes. "Just one month to go, Kagome. Hang in there." She nodded. "I will...InuYasha?..." "Yes, Kagome?" "What should we name it? Do you know the pup's gender yet?" InuYasha smiled. "It's a little bitch pup. I think we should name her InuKoishii." Kagome smiled brightly. "I think that's a wonderful name!..a girl.." InuYasha smiled just as brightly. "I bet she'll have a lot of suitors after her...just like her mom did..." Kagome nodded. "She most likely will with your genes..."

InuYasha laughed. "Let's just hope she didn't inherit my attitude!" She giggled. "Yeah, then the world couldn't handle two demons with such an attitude!" "Maybe she'll get some Miko powers..." Kagome nodded. "yeah...maybe...would the demon part of her be purified?" She looked nervous. InuYasha smiled comfortingly. "If she ends up being a Miko-Inu hanyou, she won't, because we'll raise her to know that her demon side gives her strength and conviction." Kagome smiled faintly." We'll raise her together..." InuYasha nodded. "Yes, we will. She will be unlike any other pup, and know that not all demons are evil." InuYasha looked determined. "I'll never leave you if I can help it, Kagome. I promise." Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, InuYasha..." Inuyasha hugged her back. "You're welcome, Kagome..." Then he whispered in her ear, "I love you..." She smiled contently, and replied in a hushed voice. "I love you too..."

* * *

..and that concludes my fanfiction! Hope you all liked it, and review! and...I'm sorry I have'n t updated this summer, I've had a mess of trouble, hope you would all like to know I have a boyfriend now! yay hugs Jordan I love him soooooooooo much! roflz! also, he's basically why I have'nt updated. and if anyone would like a sequel, let me know, ok? 

Love ya all!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mate


End file.
